total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max was a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest . He is a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. Personality Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil." In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. His knowledge outside of his inventions is not much better; he speaks to inanimate objects or animals numerous times and actually expects a response. He is bent on world domination; so much so that using Total Drama as a step towards it was his whole purpose of auditioning. Max himself has stated that he has not spent his life being social. Meeting other people and getting out of his laboratory-like bedroom was another goal of joining. Despite his desire to be a villain, Max is arguably a generally nice boy so long as his evil is not questioned to his face. As mentioned in his audition tape and seen in Three Zones and A Baby, Max has a soft spot for children. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest The Lord Of The Stings Max first appears when the challenge starts, and walks to the trash mountain to get stuff to his disguise. There, Jo approaches him, and compliments his "evil" looks, and offers him to be an alliance. He accepts, as long as she remembers who is the boss, which Jo replies in the confessional that she knows that perfectly. He puts himself a helmet with a drawn brain, and gets ascore of 0 from Chris. He is confused by Jo's strategy in the challenge, and when Izzy starts to attack her own teammates, he runs to her, but is shot by her in the nuts, eliminating him from the challenge. He recieves a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony, so he is saved. Dawn of Noah's Ark In the episode 5 Max is rudely woken up by Jo with Brick's alarm and comically falls down the treehouse onto Noah.The two are then forced by the jockette to do a training session that makes them both exhausted.During the challenge, Max firstly helps building the ark,but later he has an idea seeing Jasmine easily coaxing animals to her side:he creates an EVIL hypnotizing didgeridoo' but when he plays it he's viciously immediately attacked by all the forest. Eye of the Fighter In Eye of the Fighter he shows no courage battling against Scarlett,even if she was only a papercut picture of her. Revealing so to be dirty coward (again) in front of pure evilness. Derriere Le Rideau In Derriere Le Rideau he pretends Jo to be his sidekick and follow his orders with no reply, but ends up only getting a side-kick from her that makes him to land just in front of Paintbrush. The Egg-Mazing Race Max firt appears complaining about his lack of evilness during the season, at the Mansion of the Winners, and when Jasmine appears, she just confirms that, causing him to attack her with a frozing gun, that explodes at his face and leaves it frozen. In the challenge, he is told by Dawn to use his frozing gun to freeze the river and create a plank of ice that they can use to cross, which he does, and is later informed by Dawn that he is one of the purest souls in the world, destinated to be good. He is highly offended, aand tries to freexe the egg later, when Jo trips and it is seen flying, trapping it into a giant ice cube, saving it from being broken. Dawn insist on what she says, annoying him more. Later, before the Dragons eliminate Tyler and they run to the Treehouse, away from the dragon, Sky's Dark Magic Book falls, and Max finds it, and says that he'll show Dawn how evil he is using it. Dragon Bold Max ignores all the warnings written in the book and tries many times to cast the Evilizer spell but fails miserely. When he finally succeeds, he makes Hydreigon so EVIL to lose the control, that attacks even him and destroys everything. Max is so pride of this that can't shut up at the Ceremony and brags all the merits of the events, making Dawn to avenge activating the Kick of Shame at betrayal. So Max is eliminated forever by the competition. Keys of Kindness and Keenness He returns having been chosen by a lot to help Dave. During this occasion he finds again the Dark Magic Book... Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Cameo Category:Antagonist